


Kneel

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs/Zisteau, post Inferno Mines. Vechs rewards his favoured pigman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

“Kneel,” Vechs commanded, and he knelt. He reached out with the gloved hand and took the other's jaw in his grip, forcing him to look up into the dark green lenses of the map maker's goggles. His lips drew back in a smirk and he stroked the beta tester's cheek with surprising gentleness. “You've done so well Zisteau, so well...” he murmured. The thumb stroking Zisteau's cheek brushed over his lips and with a soft hissing sound, the glove dissolved into nothingness as Vechs sent it away. The pad of his thumb teased at the slightly parched lip. Vechs' breath caught as the lips parted, offering. He pressed the thumb in, gliding over the warm wet tongue. “I think you deserve a reward for dying as little as you did.” He didn't miss the shiver that ran through his beta tester's body at the suggestion. His smirk returned then. “Good boy.” His thumb slid from Zisteau's mouth and he leaned back in his seat, a simple wooden thing but from the way he lounged in it, it may as well have been a throne of diamond and emerald.

 

As he leaned back, his usual overalls, speckled with dust from all the construction of worlds, morphed into a more relaxed pair of jeans, the red shirt still loose on his body. He curled a finger, encouraging Zisteau forwards. He came, shifting close on hands and knees to nuzzle up the spread thighs. Vechs let out a pleased sigh and settled into the chair comfortably, resting a hand on Zisteau's head as the other continued his way between his thighs. Seeing the proud man down on his knees before him always did wonderful things to Vechs' ego. On his knees between his legs and looking up with a glint in those eyes that promised such wonderful obedience and pleasure? It was enough to make his blood run hot. By the time Zisteau made his way to the apex of his thighs, Vechs was sporting a noticeable bulge. Ever obedient and well versed in his role, the beta tester nuzzled it, waiting for permission.

 

“Go on.” Vechs allowed, fingers toying with the hair atop Zisteau's head. As much as he adored his pigman, in moments like this he preferred Zisteau to shed the skin he wore to complete the challenges. A human form was easier for certain things, the beta tester's fingers sliding over thighs and to the fastenings of the jeans. He could have simply sent them away, like he had with the glove, but there was a certain enjoyment to be had in watching Zisteau removing them manually. It didn't do to rush everything, now did it? And no one said he had to be wearing underwear beneath. Zisteau didn't even seem surprised by the lack of them, sliding the jeans off with a little help from Vechs and eyeing up the half hard cock before him when they were cast aside. He licked his lips and Vechs tugged on his hair. Compliant as ever, Zisteau was tugged forwards, pressing a teasing kiss to the dick. Vechs let out an impatient growl, in no mood for teasing tonight and tugged again. This time Zisteau obeyed and parted his lips for it, taking it in and sucking hard.

 

The mapmaker let out out a groan and gripped the hair tighter, rocking his hips forwards as his arousal grew at the sudden pleasure. “Mm, still as good as I remember it.” he muttered. “Harder.” The beta tester let out a soft noise and sucked, bobbing his head a little. With the tight grip on his hair he couldn't move much and with the way the mapmaker was pulling he was forced to take more of the now fully erect dick into his mouth until he was forced to swallow around it or choke. He shut his eyes and did as Vechs desired, swallowing around the cock with a whimper he'd deny ever making.

 

Above him, Vechs groaned and held him tight, one hand in his hair and the other moving to the back of his neck to keep him in place until he felt Zisteau start to choke. Even then he was reluctant to ease up. Still, wouldn't do to hurt his favoured beta tester and he relented his grip enough to let Zisteau pull back a little. Gazing down at the flushed face and swollen lips stretched around him, Vechs couldn't help himself and grinned. “You look so good like that, serving me on your knees. Mm...” He yanked on the back of Zisteau's neck, forcing his length into the mouth again and grunting softly as he fucked Zisteau's mouth without much care. He rolled his hips forwards as he dragged Zisteau to him, hissing faintly as he felt Zisteau swallow, sucking when he couldn't. Oh yes, Zisteau was his favoured, his favourite and his most well trained beta tester. There were reasons Vechs spoiled him.

 

It went on for a short while like this, Vechs controlling every movement of his favourite while Zisteau could only swallow, suck and let out the occasional noise, his own arousal completely ignored in favour of pleasing Vechs. Just the way they liked their game. It could never last however, not at the rough pace at which Vechs forced him down over his dick. With a strangled hiss, he yanked the beta tester down and held him there, hips twitching as he came down the pigman's throat. It was swallow or be choked and Zisteau knew which Vechs preferred to see from him. He swallowed, almost greedily, suckling at the softening length when Vechs finally eased up his grip. The mapmaker leaned back in the chair, boneless while he enjoyed the flickers of pleasure as Zisteau cleaned him up. Mm yes, he'd trained him quite well.

 

He reached out and cupped Zisteau's cheek while he caught his breath back, wiping a little spot away from the corner of his mouth. “Did you enjoy your reward?” he asked quietly. Zisteau nodded, knowing not to speak quite yet. “Good boy. Now...how about the rest of your reward?” he purred. The way Zisteau's eyes lit up made Vechs smirk. Oh yes, he had quite the night in store for his pigman. After all, it wasn't every day Zisteau performed so well for him.


End file.
